jackassworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackass Number Two
Jackass Number Two is a 2006 American comedy film. It is the sequel to Jackass: The Movie (2002), both based upon the MTV series Jackass. Like its predecessor and the original TV show, the film is a compilation of stunts, pranks and skits. The film stars the regular Jackass cast of Johnny Knoxville, Bam Margera, Chris Pontius, Steve-O, Ryan Dunn, Dave England, Jason "Wee Man" Acuña, Preston Lacy and Ehren McGhehey. Everyone depicted in the film plays as themselves. All nine main cast members from the first film returned for the sequel. The film was directed by Jeff Tremaine, who also directed Jackass: The Movie and produced Jackass. The film was produced by Dickhouse Productions and MTV Films and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film premiered in theatres on September 22, 2006. The DVD was later released on December 26, 2006. Jackass 2.5, a direct-to-video feature, was made available online on December 19, 2007 and on DVD on December 26, 2007. It contains most of the deleted and unused scenes that were originally shot for Jackass Number Two. Plot Jackass Number Two is a compilation of various stunts, pranks and skits, and essentially has no plot. The film opens with an introduction of the nine cast members while they're being chased by bulls in a neighborhood. One by one, the cast members are taken down by the stampede, until only Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera are left, and are chased through a house. Bam jumps through a window, and Johnny stops in his tracks to deliver his signature line, "Hi, I’m Johnny Knoxville, welcome to Jackass!", and is pushed through a window by several bulls, and the title comes to screen, "Jackass Number Two". The movie finishes with Johnny Knoxville in what appears to be a Hotel Room with a bear trap. The set then falls down to reveal a Busby Berkeley-style movie musical production number set to the La Cage aux Folles song "The Best of Times", where the cast sing and dance while getting battered by violent stunts. As in the first film, Rip Taylor is seen at the end of the sequence. Cast The entire main cast from Jackass: The Movie returned for the sequel. *Johnny Knoxville *Bam Margera *Ryan Dunn *Chris Pontius *Steve-O *Dave England *Ehren McGhehey *Preston Lacy *Wee Man The film also includes cameos by Brandon Novak, Brandon DiCamillo, Mark Zupan, Roger Alan Wade, Dimitry Elyashkevich, Loomis Fall, Lance Bangs, animal experts David Weathers and Manny Puig, Rick Kosick, Spike Jonze and cult film directors John Waters, Jay Chandrasekhar. Professional BMX rider Mat Hoffman and professional skater Tony Hawk both performed stunts. Rap group Three 6 Mafia also appears, as well as HIM singer Ville Valo, actor James DeBello, with Kat Von D, as well as NFL star Jason Taylor. Mike Judge, Luke Wilson and Willie Garson are also featured in the credits and in deleted scenes. Stunts including Jackass and Viva La Bam regular Don Vito were also filmed and shown in previews. However, due to the scandal surrounding his arrest just prior to the film's release and the nature of the charges against him, all the scenes involving Don Vito were cut. Production Shooting began on January 30, 2006 and ended on June 23, 2006. The Jackass cast refused to divulge where they were filming, out of fear of fans interfering with the filming process. However, they have filmed in India, Australia, and Moscow. A few insights were leaked prior to the movie's release by Steve-O and Bam Margera via Radio Bam and Loveline. Other shootings were Bull Shoals, Arkansas; Key West, Florida; Los Angeles, California; Miami, Florida; New Orleans, Louisiana; and West Chester, Pennsylvania. The stunt "How to Milk a Horse" was originally shot for Wildboyz, but was saved for future use. "The idea to drink the horse semen was not actually planned but was "in the back of everyones mind." To agree to do the stunt, Chris Pontius asked director Jeff Tremaine for a full day off of work, but discouraged doing so since Chris Pontius had missed work the day before. Additionally on screen Chris Pontius stated to Jeff Tremaine "This is going to make up for something bad I'm going to do in the future." This deal was verbally agreed upon and sealed with a handshake; it was also noted that said deal was videotaped for the camera. Sequels Jackass 2.5 contains never before seen footage from the cast. The DVD was released on December 26, 2007. Special features on the DVD include the making of Jackass 2.5, the making of Jackass: The Game, deleted scenes and a photo gallery. A special streaming version of the film can be viewed on the Hulu website and was available for viewing from December 19 to December 31 at Blockbuster.com for free. Residents living in the United States can view clips of the movie on Jackass' official site, JackassWorld. Paramount Pictures and MTV Films has greenlit [[Jackass 3D|a third Jackass]], which will be shot in 3D. Filming began in January of 2010 with a projected release date of later in that same year. Stunts *Introduction *Puppet Show *The Valentine *Firehose Rodeo *Chubby Chaser India *Bicentennial BMXing *The Strongman *Gloria *The Mini-Loop *The Brand *Lake Jump *The Fish Hook *Bam Velcro Truck *The Electric Stool *Yak Charge *The Bungee Jump *Bad Grandpa *Indoor Ski Slope *Beehive Limo *Rake Jump *Dave Eats Shit *Naked Wee Man *Riot Control Test *Gloria and the Artist *Medicine Ball Dodgeball *Mushroom Launch *The Magic Trick *The Gauntlet *Tiny Toilet *The Toro Totter *Keep God Out of California *Butt Chug *Bam Roof Slam *Rocket Cart *Anaconda Ball Pit *Bam Drop In *The Ice Horse *The Swamp Chute *How to Milk a Horse *Karate Chop *The Big Tire Race *The Leech Healer *Gloria Goes Shopping *The Wind Tunnel *Roller Leapfrog *The Fart Mask *Big Green Ball *The Poof *Old Man Balls *The Switcheroo *Ding Dong *Big Red Rocket *Terror Taxi *The Bear Trap *End Credits Category:Films